


you don't even scroll through insta / 'less you goin' through my pictures

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: title from cyber sex by doja cat because me and ray have been listening to doja cat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	you don't even scroll through insta / 'less you goin' through my pictures

i'm having a life crisis lmao

jamming to hypersexual music but i might be ace?? 

could just be the meds or maybe i'm just insecure

idk man

maybe maybe not i'm single and nobody likes me at the moment (as far as i know) so it doesn't matter

i still stan doja cat though

i'm like 99% sure i don't like men sorry lmao

but that's all boring

too many thoughts

i prefer being no thoughts head empty

ray was over again today that was a blast

we listened to doja cat and ppcocaine

shake that ass or kick rocks ma'am

also money machine

you think you're so f-cking tough

i crack up everytime that swedish ad is on my spotify for no reason

KLARNA. SWEDISH FOR SMOOTHER SHOPPING.

ITS JUST SO FUNNY TO ME

me and ray had a target date but they were out of tiramisu :(

we listened to 5sos bc we're kinda hot though just saying


End file.
